Kansu
'Kansu-san '(Kanshukushō-san; 甘粛省) is a sixteen-year old saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. Sent to Planet 601-X2, he was taught by Sanshain-chan, a fifteen year old Kenian, who was jailed since six years old, forced to teach young saiyans. Kansu-san eventually falls in love with his teacher, finding out that the only thing that will likely make her fall for him, is fighting. Life Birth, Infancy, The Beginning of Albacatraz, His Female Friend Kansu-san was born in Age 819 to two unknown Saiyan parents on New Planet Vegeta. Born an infant with amazing beauty and power, he was boasted the next Super Saiyan. King Vegeta the 4th, becomes jealous of the boy, sending Kansu-san to Planet 601-X2, hoping that he will never see him again. During the long trip, Kansu-san aged from 5 months to 8 years old. Landing in Age 827 to the unknown planet, he saw a girl, wearing chains, just a year younger than him. He falls in love to the female, dreaming about him growing up with her. Kansu-san was then placed into Albacatraz, with no reason why. He became starved, and nearly died. One day, at the age of 13, he met the girl who he loved, and she gave him food. They began a relationship, of playing with eachother in the cell, causing trouble to the soldiers, and eating together. A year later, at the age of 14, Kansu-san is pulled out of the cell, as now his power level succeeds 20,000. His friend is left behind, weeping about what will happen to Kansu-san. Saiyan Soldier: High-Class Kansu-san was immediately branded a High Class Saiyan Soldier, blowing low and medium classes. He resists most missions he is sent on, as they involve killing innocent people. Finally, he is forced to accept an S mission, to kill the Planet of Kanians, which is the planet his friend came from. He flies to the planet and stares at all the people. With his one fingertip, he easily blows the planet into space dust, becoming both proud and mad at himself. He couldn't have his friend find out, but it was too late. I Thought We Had Something!! Kansu-san returned to Albacatraz, allowed a break from his work. When he comes back to his cell, his friend is gone. Kansu looks for Sanshain-chan, but she is not there. He flies away with his scouter, using the device to find his friend. He lands on Planet Earth, where Sanshain-chan's power is felt. After landing, he finds her in a forest, crying. He touches her shoulder, but she pulls away. Sanshain-chan yells at him, for destroying her home planet and her people. Kansu-san told her he needed to do it or he will die, but she didn't care. She then says, "I don't love you anymore!" She runs away into the forest to her spaceship, and flies away, leaving Kansu-san behind. Froze!!! The Power of The Beautiful Super Saiyan Kansu-san quickly jumps into his spaceship and jumps into space. Going in high speed, Kansu-san leaves the spaceship in auto-pilot. After 36 days, he lands on Planet Namek, where everything was destroyed. He senses a huge power, stronger than even his. He is kicked in the back by his friend. Getting up, his Saiyan instinct acted, and he punched Sanshain-chan in the face. Suddenly, a light blue alien steps on Sanshain-chan's head, crushing her head while she cries. Kansu-san tells the alien to stop, but he only makes it worse by wrapping his tail around the girl's neck. The girl apologizes to Kansu-san, before she becomes unconscious. Kansu-san's blood begins to race, his power jumps, and with his hair blazing, his eyes turning green, he becomes a Super Saiyan. Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Fan Fiction Category:Males Category:Friend Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Characters